· Blume Mitternacht ·
by Leonerza
Summary: El viaje de Alice y Bella termina en desgracia cuando son raptadas para ser vendidas al mejor postor en el mercado negro. Historia en Hiatus, republicada como 'Doll Is Mine' En mi perfil.
1. · Capítulo I: La Llamada ·

_**|Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece._  
_ **|Título: **Blume Mitternacht (Flor de Medianoche)_  
_ **|Autor: **Firo Prochainezo/Leon L._  
_ **|Advertencias: **Lemon. OoC desmedido. Universo Alterno. Todos humanos. Violencia. NO-Violaciones. Dark/Dominant/Mob Edward. _  
_ **|Sumario: **El viaje de Bella y Alice termina en desgracia cuando son raptadas para ser vendidas al mejor postor en el mercado negro. En el momento en el que Edward ve a Bella, decide que será para él, sólo que él no será el único en poner los ojos en Bella. ¿Qué desatará todo esto? _  
_ **|Fecha de publicación: **16 de septiembre de 2009._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::: Blume Mitternacht :::.**

**.:::.**

**Capítulo I**

**La Llamada**

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**B**ella se encontraba leyendo algún libro que le habían dejado en la escuela para leer. Mientras que Renée había salido a hacer algunas compras. Bella no había querido acompañarla pues prefería adelantar su lectura, además de que no estaba de ánimos para salir. Ella era así, no le gustaba demasiado salir de su casa. Era algo solitaria y ermitaña, algo que Renée había querido corregir sin éxito. Bella era de esas chicas que preferían quedarse en su casa leyendo, dibujando, durmiendo o cualquier otra cosa en vez de salir a pasear con alguna de sus amigas o quizá a alguna fiesta a la que la hubieran invitado.

Ella se encontraba exactamente en su habitación, acostada en su cama individual. Su habitación era bastante acogedora: amplia, ordenada y limpia, fresca y con iluminación suficiente para leer. El piso era de tablilla, las paredes estaban pintadas con un bonito azul turquesa y la ropa de la cama era del mismo color. Había un pequeño escritorio de roble en un rincón al igual que un armario del mismo material de lado opuesto al escritorio. En el escritorio había una computadora, no muy moderna, pero buena para lo indispensable. A lado había una repisa donde la chica ponía los libros que tanto leía y le gustaban. Algunos de los ejemplares rezaban títulos como _Cumbres Borrascosas_ y _Orgullo y Prejuicio. _Los libros favoritos de Bella.

Y entonces, interrumpiendo su lectura, sonó el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche a lado de su cama. La morena se sobresaltó y dejó caer el libro en la cama, miró hacia su mesita de noche y rápidamente cogió el teléfono y contestó algo distraída:

—Diga.

—¿Bella?

—Sí.

—¡Bella! —dijo una voz chillona desde el otro lado. Alice. «_Diablos, creo que no podré seguir disfrutando de mi lectura tranquilamente»_, pensó Bella.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —preguntó algo desanimada Bella, esperando a que no saliera con que era un asunto de suma importancia y terminaran yendo de compras. Ahora no estaba de ánimos para eso, más bien, nunca estaba de animos para eso.

—Hola, también me da gusto escucharte. Estoy bien, gracias —ironizó Alice. Rodó los ojos exasperada.

—Alice, acabamos de vernos ayer —dijo con impaciencia. Bella quería continuar ya con su lectura.

—Ay, está bien —dijo fingiendo molestia, sin éxito, pero al instante su voz recuperó un tono de emoción y alegría — ¿Adivina qué?

—¿Qué? —inquirió Bella fingiendo interés. Esperaba que Alice saliera con una de sus tonterías de desfiles de moda, o bazares de ropa a los cuales quería que fueran juntas.

—¡Voy a Francia! —chilló con emoción. Bella se sorprendió un poco, la verdad es que se esperaba más una noticia irrelevante sobre modas o eventos del año. Vamos, lo típico en Alice. Francia, wow.

—¿Hablas en serio? —dijo Bella sin fingido interés, toda la molestia que había sentido antes desapareció. Estaba muy interesada en la noticia de Alice, pero también sentía un poco de envidia y prefería fingir que no estaba muy interesada para no crear una situación incómoda.

—¡Sí! ¿puedes creerlo? —contestó ella muy alegre y emocionada, probablemente no se había dado cuenta de su fingida indiferencia—.¿¡No es estupendo!

—Bueno, sí, es genial —admitió Bella, sin poder evitar darle la razón _«Por supuesto que es genia, ¿un viaje a París!»_.—¿Y a qué se debe eso?

—Un regalo de mis padres —respondió ella—Después de estarles insistiendo que me dejaran ir. Accedieron a hacérmelo como un regalo de cumpleaños.

A Bella no le extrañó que sus padres por fin la hubieran dado permiso. Alice era tan… molesta, necia e insoportable cuando se lo proponía. Y cuando quería algo y esa persona no se lo quería dar, se ponía en un plan de insistir que terminaba hartando a la persona y le daba lo que quería. Lo había hecho con Bella muchas veces. Especialmente cuando quería ir a un desfile de ropa o a comprar innecesariamente, y Bella no quería ir.

—Pues eso está muy bien, Alice —dijo Bella sin saber muy bien qué decir. La verdad es que no entendía para qué le llamaba a Alice si sólo le iba decir eso. No es que normalmente fuera así, pero le había dado un poco de envidia. Bella sabía que nunca podría ir a Francia, no tenían tanto dinero como para pagar un viaje así. Según Bella, por lo poco que había oído, los viajes al extranjero costaban muchísimo dinero. — Pero no entiendo para qué me llamas… ¿necesitas mi permiso? —bromeó Bella. No tenía caso molestarse por algo tan estúpido. Bella no era de esas chicas.

—Ja, ja —dijo Alice. —Hablaba para decirte que sólo me dejan si voy con alguien… y yo sé que tú también quieres ir, así que…

—¿Hablas en serio? —dijo Bella sorprendida.

—No. Sólo estaba bromeando, lo único que quería era presumirte —dijo Alice sarcásticamente. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y alguno de tus padres no puede ir contigo?

—Oh, entonces tomo eso como un no. Bien…

—No, tonta. Sólo estaba preguntando —replicó Bella.

—Mmm, no. No pueden. Tienen que trabajar, ya sabes. —Bella pudo imaginarse a Alice rodando los ojos, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando mencionaba el trabajo de sus padres.

Los padres de Alice eran unos exitosos empresarios. Así que tenían grandes ingresos y lujos, pero el tener mucho dinero y grandes negocios tenía sus costos. Así que Alice pasaba la mayoría del tiempo sola en su casa. Mientras que sus padres o se encontraban en alguna de las empresas que tenían o en algún viaje de negocios.

Ella nunca iba con ellos, porque, además de que duraban bastante tiempo, decía que eran aburridos pues tenía que ir con ellos a esas aburridas juntas y quedarse esperando sin hacer nada, o simplemente quedarse en el hotel también sin hacer nada. Era prácticamente lo mismo. No había nadie quien la pudiera acompañar a irse de compras o salir a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Por lo tanto, ella y Bella pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. Casi eran hermanas. Alice en algunas ocasiones se iba a quedar a la casa de Bella, pues no le gustaba estar sola y se aburría. También salían de compras —en contra de la voluntad de Bella— o dar vueltas por ahí para matar el tiempo durante un rato. Se querían demasiado, y se consideraban hermanas de sangre.

—Mmm, sí lo sé.

—Así que, ¿qué dices?

—No lo sé, le diré a Renée. Sólo espero que no se ponga paranoica justo hoy —replicó Bella.—Pero, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? No piensas que vamos a estar solas ahí, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no, boba. En Paris tengo unas primas, así que mis padres me dejaron ir con la condición de que me quedara con ellas —contestó Alice. Paris. Sonaba interesante. A Bella le parecía una ciudad que valía la pena conocer. Pero la verdad es que le daba un poco de miedo ir sola, a otro país. Era como sentimientos contradictorios. A la vez tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero también le daba un poco de temor. Y era algo extraño en ella.

—Interesante —dijo Bella sin pensar.

—¿Interesante? —repitió Alice incrédula desde el otro lado. Bella casi la pudo imaginar saltando del lugar en donde estaba. —¡Es más que eso! ¡Es Paris, Bella! ¡Un lugar donde puedes comprar ropa…!

—Está bien, está bien —replicó Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco de nuevo. Alice era tan exagerada a veces… Se exaltaba por cosas que no importaban tanto. Por supuesto que Bella sabía que era Paris, una ciudad muy hermosa y prestigiada.

Mas a ella no le llamaba ni emocionaba la cantidad de ropa y desfiles que había allí. No tenía sentido de la moda, contrario a su amiga, que siempre le gustaba estar a la moda y le molestaba que Bella no lo estuviera. Eran bastante diferentes en ese aspecto. Pero sin duda tenían muchas más cosas en común.

—Bueno, entonces dile a tu mamá. Seguro y te deja ir. ¡No puedes quedarte encerrada el resto de las vacaciones!

—¿Cuándo…? ¿cuándo nos iríamos? Si es que Renée no empieza con sus miedos y me permite ir.

—Pues creo que la próxima semana. Es lo más seguro, pero aún tengo que ver eso…

—Entonces… le diré a Renée y te llamaré cuando me diga algo, ¿vale?

—Me parece bien —Entonces se despidieron y Bella colgó el teléfono.

Después de eso, se quedó pensando en todo lo que acaba de decirle Alice. La verdad es que ella tenía muchas ganas de ir, no le agradaba la idea de quedarse el resto de las vacaciones de verano aburrida en su casa. Era mejor ir a otro país, y que mejor que Francia, sin importar tener que soportar los berrinches de Alice por ir a desfiles de moda y esas cosas. Eso se quedaba corto con lo que podían hacer allí. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

Sólo esperaba que Renée no se pusiera paranoica y en el papel de la madre sobre protectora y preocupada por la seguridad de su hija. Además, también estaba Charlie, quien era un poco recio en esas cosas. Pero Bella estaba segura de que Renée sería la más difícil de convencer. Ya lo probaría cuando llegara, sólo esperaba no echarlo a perder o algo así. Se ponía un poco nerviosa cuando se trataba de pedir permiso.

* * *

**N/A:**

No sé cómo les haya parecido, espero que buena. Aún no tengo bien pensado por donde va la historia, pero ya tengo algunas ideas. Aunque claro, también ustedes pueden darme algunas =) Sólo me gustaría que tuvieran algo a consideración: En esta historia se tratarán temas fuertes, sin embargo no habría violaciones o algo por el estilo. No me creo capaz de tratar ese tipo de temas. También encontraremos aquí a un Edward dominante, oscuro y posesivo, así como de la mafia. La Bella de aquí será un poco sumisa y frágil, vamos, lo típico en este tipo de historias.

A lo largo de la historia iremos sabiendo más de Bella, de Alice y obviamente del resto de los personajes que salgan.

**~Leon.  
16 de septiembre de 2009. **

_**s 29 de octubre del 2010. **_


	2. · Capítulo II: Permisos y Preparativos ·

**Declaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen, sólo la trama de esta historia. No copiar por favor.

**.**

**.**

**.:: Blume Mitternacht ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**Permisos y Preparativos**

**.**

**.**

**B**ella estuvo un rato más pensando acerca del viaje con Alice, ya se había entusiasmado demasiado, algo que la asustaba un poco porque temía que Renée no se lo permitiera y como ella ya iba a estar entusiasmada, sería algo doloroso.

Decidió seguir leyendo el libro que había estado leyendo antes de la llamada, así quizá se quitaría los nervios y además haría pasar mucho más rápido el tiempo y la espera por Renée. Definitivamente amaba ese libro, los libros la llevaban a otro mundo y la desconectaban completamente del tiempo.

Eso Bella hizo, tomó el libro y se recostó, lista para leer durante un buen rato. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ni nada de eso, en cuanto comenzó a leer se perdió y sólo fue sacada de su mundo cuando escuchó un ruido sordo en la calle. El auto de Renée. El sonido del motor al apagarse, de la puerta al abrirse, cerrarse y luego abrirse de nuevo.

Bella dejó el libro a un lado y fue directo a la ventana para asomarse. En efecto, Renée había llegado de hacer las compras. Pudo ver cómo ella comenzaba a sacar las bolsas de papel con las cosas que había comprado. Bella se quedó mirando unos minutos más, antes de que ella entrara con todas las bosas en sus brazos a la casa.

Escuchó desde su posición a su madre cerrar la puerta e ir directo a la cocina. Casi pudo verlo en su mente. Bella como de costumbre bajó para ayudar a su mamá y de paso le comentaría sobre la charla con Alice.

En cuanto entró a la cocina pudo ver a Renée comenzando a sacar los productos y dejarlos en la mesa que estaba en el centro.

—Oh, Bella —dijo Renée una vez que la notó. Bella sonrió un poco.—Vamos, comienza a guardar eso de allí —le dijo señalando las cosas que ya había sacado.

La morena no dijo nada, sólo hizo lo que su madre le dijo. Comenzó a guardar las cosas en las alacenas y cajones.

—Alice ha llamado —comentó Bella como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Ah, sí? —replicó Renée un poco extrañada al principio por el comentario de Bella. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Bella debía querer algo.-¿Y que ha dicho?

—Pues… me dijo que sus padres le habían permitido viajar por las vacaciones a Francia —dijo Bella, pero pronto fue interrumpida por Renée, quien captó a la primera el mensaje.

—¿Y quieres ir, cierto? —Bella se sonrojó, pero se alivio de no tener que explicar tanto.

—Ehm, pues… sus padres le dijeron que podía ir si alguien la acompañaba, entonces… —Bella lo terminó la frase, no era necesario, sólo atino a encogerse de hombros mostrando fingida indiferencia.

—A Francia, ¿eh? —dijo simplemente Renée mientras continuaba acomodando los abarrotes.—¿A qué lugar?

—A París, desde luego —contestó Bella. Renée no dijo nada al instante, siguió guardando y sacando con una expresión que Bella no pudo descifrar en ese momento, pero que la hizo sentir nerviosa.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos más, Bella se sintió todavía más incómoda y nerviosa, no le gustaba el suspenso. Prefería que le dijera de una vez por todas lo que tenía que decir.

—Entonces… ¿qué dices?

—Bella, sabes que es peligroso, ¿cierto? —replicó Renée, esta vez deteniendo su tarea para mirar fijamente a Bella.

—Mamá, pero… —comenzó Bella sin saber qué decir al principio. Sabía que Renée saldría con eso —No es peligroso. Sólo… sólo es viaje de vacaciones, ¿qué podría pasar?

—Muchas cosas, Bella —dijo Renée con seriedad —De por sí que hacer viajes dentro del país es peligroso, imagínate en el extranjero. Es mucho más peligroso.

—Puede ser, pero no siempre pasa. Además no estaremos solas allá.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿y con quién estarán entonces? —preguntó Renée con una ceja enarcada.

—Pues con unas primas de Alice, sus padres lo permitieron. Así que…

—Bella, Dios mío, ¿cómo sabes que esas primas no las descuidarán? —dijo Renée rodando los ojos.—Hasta puede que sean de la misma edad e igual de irresponsables e inconscientes.

—Si fuera así los padres de Alice no lo hubiesen permitido, ¿no crees? —replicó Bella con una media sonrisa. Renée sólo suspiró.

—¿Y cuándo piensan irse?

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó Bella emocionada.

—No —contestó Renée con una sonrisa.—Sólo quiero estar bien informada.

Bella gruñó de mala gana, pero contestó:

—La próxima semana. Estaremos allí dos semanas. ¡Vamos, mamá! ¡Por favor!

—No lo sé, me preocuparé a cada minuto.

—Ay, mamá, por favor no exageres—dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

—¡Es la verdad, Bella! No sé qué haría si te llegara a pasar algo —replicó Renée con voz preocupada. Bella se acercó a ella.

—R… mamá, por favor, sabes que siempre he querido algo así —suplicó Bella —Te prometo que no me pasará nada, estaré bien, lo juro.

Renée estuvo pensativa durante unos minutos que a Bella se le hicieron eternos, podía ver una mirada preocupada en su expresión. Sabía que su madre se preocupaba en exceso por ella y Bella no sabía decir si eso estaba bien o mal.

—Está bien —dijo Renée finalmente. Bella casi quiso saltar en ese momento, pero se contuvo —Pero tendrás que avisarle a tu padre también, para que te firme los permisos.

Bella no se preocupó demasiado por Charlie, estaba segura de que le daría permiso. Él se preocupaba por ella también, eso Bella no lo dudaba, pero aun así él confiaba en ella y le permitiría ir sin hacer tanto relajo.

—Bien, entonces le llamaré —replicó Bella con una sonrisa.

Y así Bella lo hizo, salió de la cocina e instantáneamente le llamó a Charlie, estaba muy ansiosa a decir verdad. Cómo era de esperarse hizo las típicas preguntas, pareció sorprendido por el permiso de Renée. Bella supuso que él no hubiera esperado que Renée le diera el permiso para salir de viaje, pero al final no se puso tan difícil y cedió para regocijo de Bella.

—¡Me ha dado permiso! —saltó Bella a la cocina, espantando un poco a Renée.

—Hmm, pensé que tu padre se pondría difícil —gruñó Renée sorprendida.

—¡Pues ya ves que no! —replicó Bella muy contenta.—Así que le llamaré a Alice para decirle, entonces.

Su madre no dijo nada, sólo se quedó pensativa por unos momentos. Bella pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro. No entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto. A veces las madres eran muy exageradas con este tipo de cosas. Le buscaban en donde no había.

Sólo era un viaje de vacaciones, ¿no? Con su mejor amiga, para pasarla bien. ¿Qué podría pasar? No es que ya se creyera adulta, pero sabía cuidarse sola. Estaba segura de que no había de qué preocuparse. Ella siempre había querido esto, no iba a dejar que la preocupación, el miedo o la anticipación se lo arruinaran. Sólo que Renée se lo estaba poniendo un poco difícil.

—Mamá… —gimió Bella rodando los ojos. Renée salió de sus pensamientos y suspiró, no dijo nada, sólo continuó haciendo su tarea.  
Bella entonces optó por llamarle a Alice para decirle que sí podría ir. Fue casi corriendo a su habitación (tenía que hablarlo en privado) a por el teléfono, no sin mirar la hora antes. Perfecto. Tecleó el número y esperó a que Alice contestase.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —dijo Alice sin rodeos.

—Ha dicho que sí —Bella no pudo contener su tono emocionado. Entrecerró los ojos cuando oyó dar gritillos de emoción a Alice desde la otra línea.

—¡Bell, eso es genial! —chilló Alice muy emocionada también—No puedo esperar… Vamos, empieza a empacar, entonces ¿quieres ayuda?

—Alice todavía falta mucho —protestó Bella.

—Bah, sí, pero no quiero que lo estés haciendo todo un día antes —replicó Alice —Mejor empaca de una vez, no quiero que te vaya a faltar nada, ¿huh?

—Cómo sea —dijo Bella rodando los ojos y suspirando.—Y tus primas… ¿cuántos años tienen?

—Kate tiene veintiuno y Tanya diecinueve, ¿por qué?

—Sólo me preguntaba —contestó Bella.—Nunca me habías hablado de ellas.

—Bah, no me llevo muy bien que digamos con ellas, son demasiado grandes para mí . Así que son pocas las veces que hemos convivido—comentó Alice con indiferencia.

—¿Entonces cómo es que nos vamos a quedar con ellas? —cuestionó Bella incrédula.

—Ash, sí, me llevo bien con ellas pero no somos las… grandes amigas —se explicó Alice —Pero no importa, no son ellas por las que vamos para allá, ¿o sí?

—No, supongo.

—En fin, tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí? —dijo Alice—A ver si voy a tu casa y te ayudo a escoger la ropa correcta para ir allá.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana, pues.

—Mañana te digo los detalles —se despidió Alice. Las dos colgaron al mismo tiempo.

Bella suspiró por enésima vez en el día y comenzó a pensar lo que podría hacer a continuación para matar el tiempo. No quería dormir aún. Odiaba dormir aunque fuera necesario y reparador. Se levantó de su cama y fue directo al armario para terminar sacando un cuadernillo azul oscuro con una pluma entre las páginas.

Fue a su silla favorita, aquella que estaba más o menos junto a la ventana y en donde daba directo la hermosa y cristalina luz de la luna. Amaba el lugar en donde estaba esa silla, allí es donde siempre se sentaba cuando quería escribir en su diario/libreta de notas y cuando no encontraba las palabras para describir algo, siempre miraba hacia la luna para inspirarse a través de su belleza.

Comenzó a escribir entonces, relatando el hecho de que se iría de viaje pronto y que era un sueño cumplido realidad. Que siempre había deseado viajar al extranjero, en realidad a ningún país en específico, sólo viajar. Conocer nuevos lugares, paisajes, costumbres, culturas… se le hacía fascinante. Aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad y nunca pensó tener la oportunidad tampoco.

Ya casi era medianoche, Bella fue interrumpida de su escritura cuando Renée abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Bella, me iré a la cama —dijo Renée yendo hasta ella mientras Bella cerraba de golpe su cuadernillo.—Buenas noches —añadió despidiéndose de Bella.

—Buenas noches.

—¿A qué hora piensas dormirte? —inquirió su madre antes de salir.

—Ya. Creo que ya iré a dormir —contestó Bella con una sonrisa que su madre le correspondió.

—Bien, descansa.

Con esto ella salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, Bella se levantó de su sillón, guardó el libro, se cambió con un poco de flojera y finalmente se acostó en la comodidad de su cama. No tardó mucho en dormirse.

**.**

**.**

—Creo que éste estará bien —señaló Alice. Estaba observando un blusón simple y de color amarillo intenso, que llegaba más o menos hasta la cadera y tenía un pequeño escote. Tal y como a Bella le gustaba.

Hacía un buen rato que Alice había llegado a la casa de Bella y juntas se habían puesto a escoger la ropa que llevaría. A decir verdad Bella estaba un poco agradecida por ello, pues no tenía idea de qué podría llevar allí. Además de eso también habían estado platicando los detalles del viaje, cosa que tenía un poco nerviosa y mucho más emocionada a la morena.

Se irían el lunes a primera hora, aquel día era martes, así que no faltaba mucho para irse. Alice supuso que llegarían a su destino más o menos en la anochecida, aunque a Bella no le emocionaba mucho eso. Obviamente se irían en avión, no era la primera vez que viajaba en una, pero no le gustaba en demasía.

Las primas de Alice les recogerían en el aeropuerto, les llevarían a casa y… no sabía que seguiría después. Ya era cosa de ellas ver que decidían hacer una vez que llegaran allí. Alice le contó un poco sobre la familia que los recibiría allá en Francia. Eran tres hijas, Kate, Tanya e Irina, la última, según Alice, ya no vivía allí sino con su novio puesto que era la más grande. Eleazar y Carmen eran sus padres, ellos trabajaban la mayor parte del día por lo que Bella supuso que no los vería demasiado.

Fue entonces cuando Bella comenzó a preguntarse la razón por la que Alice tenía que ir con alguien, si se suponía que allí iban a estar sus primas y un poco también sus tíos, ¿para qué tenía que ir con alguien? Se le hacía extraño. Alice debió suponer que Bella se estaba preguntando eso porque le explicó que sus primas no eran muy responsables ni tenían pensado estar detrás ellas cuidándolas.

Aunque si le preguntaban a Bella… no veía la gran diferencia con ella yendo. No tardaron mucho en terminar de empacar toda la ropa, jeans, blusas, algunas chamarras, ropa interior desde luego… ¿trajes de baño? Bella se extraño por eso. Y para el disgusto de Alice los Converse de Bella, ella sólo tenía "zapatos" de ese tipo así que no le quedaba de otra. Bella amaba los Converse. Además de que combinaban casi con todo, era muy cómodos y estaban en… ¿onda?

Bah, lo que fuera. Pero le gustaban.

Los días siguientes no hubo mucha novedad. Esos días Bella y Renée los dedicaron a hacer el papeleo y demás. Charlie firmó el permiso al igual que Renée, así también sacaron los papeles que se necesitaban para poder salir del país. Tuvieron justo el tiempo necesario para tenerlo todo listo.

El tiempo, para alegría de Bella y Alice, pareció pasarse muy rápido, tan pronto que casi ni notaron que ya era sábado por la tarde. Ese día las dos amigas planearon salir un rato para relajarse y divertirse un poco.

El domingo Bella estuvo todo el día en casa pasando la tarde con Renée, quien se había puesto algo extraña. Pero a Bella no le importaba, quería pasar el día con ella antes de que se fuera para verla hasta dentro de dos semanas. Bella sabía que le extrañaría demasiado.

Fue un lindo día para Bella. Se la pasó bien en realidad, no tardó mucho para que oscureciera. La muchacha fue a su habitación para alistar sus cosas, quería comprobar que no le faltaba nada. Incluso había guardado en su equipaje su libretilla, su reproductor de música y su álbum de fotos también. Era algo que se le había ocurrido llevar, aunque no tenía idea de por qué.

Se fue a dormir temprano esa noche, quería estar totalmente despierta y descansada para el día siguiente.

Y en efecto, cuando se despertó a tempranas horas el día siguiente se sentía descansada. Lo único que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa, poniéndose unos pantalones ligeros y una blusa sencilla y sus converse. Renée ya se había despertado, ya le tenía su desayuno listo para cuando ella bajó. Tortitas. Sus favoritas.

Ella la llevaría al aeropuerto para despedirla, donde Alice y sus padres estarían allí. Incluso Charlie estaría allí para despedir a Bella también. No había esperado esto, pero estaba feliz por ello. La mamá de Bella le ayudó a bajar el equipaje y meterlo en el portaequipajes del auto.

El viaje a Bella se le hizo muy corto, ¿razón? Desconocida. Pero si era sincera estaba nerviosa. Y comenzaba a sentir tristeza. Era la primera vez que viajaba completamente sola, queriendo decir sin sus padres, y sentía que los iba a extrañar mucho. Quizá Renée se lo había pegado.

Cuando llegaron los Brandon ya estaban allí, Y Bella se sorprendió de ver a Charlie allí ya. No esperaba que estuviera allí tan temprano. Todavía faltaba media hora para el vuelo.

Media hora que los padres ocuparon para platicar mientras que Bella y Alice los escuchaban, de vez en cuando metiéndose en la conversación. Pronto, cuando anunciaron que el vuelo de Alice y Bella ya iba a prepararse, llegó la hora de la despedida.

—Cuídate Bella, ¿sí? —le dijo Renée a su hija al mismo tiempo que a la abrazaba. Se había puesto sentimental. Algo que Bella había presentido. Ella sólo asintió mientras miraba a Charlie, quien atinó a encogerse de hombros.

Se despidió entonces de Charlie, los dos eran muy parecidos. No eran de esos que les gustaba dar y recibir abrazos, eran torpes para demostrar cariño. Aunque eso no significaba que no lo sintieran como quizás daban a entender. Y así fue, una despedida torpe pero sincera entre los dos.

En cuanto Charlie se separó de Bella, Renée vino y de nuevo abrazo a Bella.

—Sabes que te extrañaré a cada minuto, ¿verdad? —dijo por enésima vez.

—Yo también, R… mamá —replicó la joven con sinceridad —Pero sólo serán dos semanas, veras que se pasan rapidísimo.

—Eso espero.

Y entonces llegó la hora de irse, Bella se despidió y agradeció a los padres de Alice mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con los de ella.  
Renée mientras veía su hija y a su mejor amiga alejarse para abordar el avión, tuvo un extraño presentimiento, una rara sensación en el pecho. Sólo que optó por ignorarlo, empezaba a preocuparse de más.

.  
N/A:

Hallo, espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí XD y en primera: muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, las adoro =) Y en segunda: lamento haberme tardado un santiamén (nótese sarcasmo) en actualizar, pero en fin. No daré excusas.

Sé que el fic está yendo un poco lento y aburrido para algunas de ustedes, es que así es mi estilo. De hecho en este capítulo planeaba poner cosas que decidí omitir porque si no hubiese quedado muy largo… ya eran 7 hojas de Word. Y el convencimiento de Renée, me basé en lo que mi mamá me dice cuando trato de convencerla para algo XD. Lo bueno es que me está gustando más o menos como está quedando, cosa que no pasa muy seguido con mis fics.

Grazie Mille!

**Leon.**-

P.D:Seh, me cambié el Nick como lo tenía en un principio. Es que soy Leon el Superdriblador XD Tengo que presumirlo ;)


	3. · Capítulo III: Francia ·

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sólo juego bastante con ellos

**~Gracias por todo su apoyo, las quiero =)**

**.**

**.**

**.:: Blume Mitternacht ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo III: Francia**

**.**

**.**

**L**as primas de Alice resultaron ser bastantes amables y simpáticas, Bella no entendía por qué Alice no se llevaba muy bien con ellas. Le habían agradado algo. Alice tampoco les era indiferente, platicaron mucho durante el camino a la mansión de los Denali, sobre ninguna cosa en especial. Los padres de las chicas no habían podido venir, obviamente por cuestiones de trabajo, así que ellas sólo habían venido a recogerlas.

Ahora ya casi llegaban a su mansión, el chofer conducía realmente rápido. Bella no habló mucho en el camino, esta vez quiso contemplar y admirar la ciudad de París. Siempre había querido conocerla, sólo la había visto mediante películas, fotos o documentales, pero ahora debía de aprovechar. Y era maravilloso.

Bella todavía se sorprendió más cuando llegaron a la mansión Denali, era casi igual de grande que la casa de Alice y diez veces más grande que su casa misma. Bella en ese momento, a pesar de que su madre le había enseñado a ser humilde y sencilla, no pudo evitar tener un poco de envidia, ni tampoco haber deseado tener todo ese tan solo…

No tuvo siquiera que tener que bajar las maletas del portaequipajes, lo hizo un mayordomo que se presentó ante ellas de una manera muy formal. Las primas de Alice las condujeron al interior de la mansión, que era todavía más imponente allí. Mientras subían las escaleras Bella miraba hacia todos lados, viendo las diferentes esculturas y pinturas que había repartidas por la estancia, el recibidor y el pasillo. Todo era muy costoso y ostentoso.

Finalmente llegaron a las habitaciones, cuando Bella la observó agradeció que ella y Alice la compartieran, le aterraría estar sola en una habitación tan enorme como esa. Además tenía miedo de arruinar algo a causa de su torpeza y distracción. Los muebles eran de madera oscura, y las paredes, alfombra, cortinas y ropas de cama eran de color verde botella. Bella en realidad adoró la habitación.

Después de hablar un rato las primas les dejaron solas para que empezaran a desempacar y a acomodarse en la habitación, no sin antes avisarles que estuvieran listas para la cena, que pronto llegarían los señores Denali. En cuanto las muchachas salieron Alice saltó sobre la cama junto a la ventana.

—Esta es mía —dijo mientras caía. Bella se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse a la que se suponía que entonces sería su cama. Erademasiado suave. Muy cómoda. Bella pensó en ese momento que quizás serían las mejores vacaciones de las pocas que había tenido, pero entonces pensó en sus padres, era lo único que le faltaba.

Aunque probablemente se estaba adelantando, todavía no había pasado nada interesante como para decir que eran las mejores vacaciones.

—¿En dónde vamos a poner las cosas? —preguntó Bella, levantándose para comenzar a desempacar.

—Hum… no sé, supongo que… —Alice se levantó también y caminó alrededor de la habitación, se metió en lo que Bella supuso que sería el cuarto de baño y después asomó la cabeza.—Aquí.

Bella fue hacia donde estaba Alice, sólo para lograr sorprenderse todavía más. El cuarto de baño también era enorme y muy lujoso, era de mármol blanco, una gran bañera estaba en la esquina, el retrete y el lavamanos eran muy lindos. También había diferentes esculturas y un gran tapete color crema estaba en el centro. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas de seda, dejando entrar bastante luz. Bella se giró hacia donde estaba Alice, donde debía ser el armario. Aunque no parecía del todo el armario.

—¿Aquí? Bueno, esto es enorme.

—Bella, ¡exageras! —replicó Alice riendo. Bella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te puedo decir a ti? Probablemente tu armario es más grande —suspiró Bella. Alice sonrió.

Después de observar unos minutos fue de regreso a la habitación y llevó su maleta. Alice hizo lo mismo y allí comenzaron a desempacar.

**—-**

Los padres de las primas Denali llegaron al poco rato, Alice los saludó y presentó a Bella ante ellos, quienes parecieron ser muy amables y agradables. Al menos a Bella sí le agradaron.

Fue la hora de la cena entonces, las condujeron al gran comedor y allí tomaron asiento. Mientras servían la cena comenzaron a charlar un poco, Eleazar preguntó a Alice sobre cosas de sus padres, hacía mucho que no se veían, la última vez había sido en una reunión familiar de hace dos años, así pues le interesaba saber qué pasaba con ellos.

También preguntaron sobre Bella, aparentemente ésta le había agradado al señor Denali, aunque la verdad Bella no tuvo mucho que decir, su vida no era muy interesante. Además ella prefería escuchar a los demás hablar.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar tomaron el té y después de ello Eleazar y Carmen se excusaron diciendo que estaban bastantes cansados, no sin antes desearles buenas noches y feliz estancia. Las chicas se quedaron un rato en el salón, platicando de cosas sin importancias. Después de eso Bella se sintió cansada, debía de ser por tantas horas de viaje, Alice también, por lo que se despidieron de Kate y Tanya, aunque ellas también ya se iban a la cama.

Bella se puso un camisón sencillo, extrañando a la ropa vieja acostumbrada a usar. Se metió en la cama y se acomodó, esperando a Alice quien estaba en el baño. Ella salió minutos después, vestida en un camisón verde también, se metió a la cama y una vez que estuvo cómoda se volvió hacia Bella.

—Hey, ¿qué vamos a hacer mañana? —preguntó Bella escondiendo un gran bostezo con su mano. Alice sonrió.

—¡Oh, vamos a mirar a las tiendas, por supuesto! —dijo emocionada.

—¡Oh, no, Alice! —dijo Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco. —No podríamos hacer algo más… ¿interesante?

—¡Eso es interesante! Además… te hace falta ropa…

—¡No! Sabes que jamás aceptaría, ¿es que nunca me escuchas?

—Bueno, cómo sea. Ya será para después. Entonces… supongo que veremos un poco la ciudad, quizá nos den un recorrido —bromeó.—Pero yo preferiría mil veces… -añadió pero Bella sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir.

—Ya lo sé… —cortó Bella rodando los ojos. —No hace falta decirlo.

—Bien… b-uuenas noches —dijo Alice girándose y dando un gran bostezo.

—Buenas noches —replicó Bella.

**—-**

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron y los tíos de Alice ya se habían marchado a trabajar, una mucama fue a despertar a las chicas, quienes en ese momento no tenían ganas algunas de levantarse. Ellas se levantaron minutos después y comenzaron a arreglarse, Alice insistió en bañarse primero, así que mientras Bella esperaba preparó su muda y cuando Alice salió de la ducha ella se metió y se duchó rápidamente, cambiándose allí mismo.

Bajaron a desayunar, allí estaban Tanya y Kate quienes las saludaron animadamente. Platicaron mientras comían, al parecer ellas dos les acompañarían por la ciudad, cosa que emocionó a Bella. Estaba ansiosa por salir y conocer los lugares que siempre había deseado. Se irían en cuanto terminaran de desayunar, Bella estaba impaciente y Alice también lo parecía, no necesariamente por las mismas cosas.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar se alistaron, Tanya sacó de la cochera su Audi, que a Bella le pareció demasiado imponente y ostentoso. Alice y ella se subieron en la parte trasera, mientras que Kate se subió en el asiento del copiloto. En cuanto estuvieron dentro Tanya aceleró al máximo, causando que Bella se pusiera rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad y prácticamente se aferrara al asiento. Miró de reojo a Alice quien no parecía estar afectada por esto.

¿Ella era la única persona normal? ¿O viceversa?

Ellas pusieron música alocada a todo volumen, sorprendiendo a Bella, pues ellas parecían muy tranquilas. Los paisajes eran como un borrón cuando mirabas por la ventana, así que Bella decidió mirar al frente para no asustarse más de lo que ya estaba. Quizás estaba exagerando, pero presentía que eso no traería nada bueno.

Las chicas cantaban la canción alegremente, inclusive Alice, pero Bella no lo hacía, sólo las miraba sin saber qué hacer. No es que fuera de ese tipo de chicas, además le avergonzaba cantar enfrente de ellas. Era pésima. Aunque eso no significaba que no tuviese ganas. Sólo que… se veían un tanto graciosas, pensaba Bella mientras las veía actuar como si estuviesen bailando y cantando con todo y micrófono. Por lo que le había contado Alice Tanya y Kate ya estaban algo grandes, Bella siempre había pensado que este tipo de cosas sólo lo hacían adolescentes de su edad, pero al parecer esto no tenía edades.

—¡Hey, Bell! —le dijo Tanya desde enfrente. ¿Bell? Jamás le habían dicho así pero sonaba bien. Le gustó.—Vamos!

—Niña, no seas amargada —le gruñó Alice zarandeándola ligeramente. Bella se echó a reír mientras se alejaba un poco.—Vamos… canta! —le dijo mientras volvía a cantar aquella canción que por cierto, Bella se sabía también. Bella dudó al principio, pero después se puso a cantar también poco a poco agarrando confianza y empezándose a divertir.

El camino y la velocidad a la que iban quedaron en el olvido. Ellas preguntaron al poco rato a dónde quería ir, Alice estuvo de acuerdo en recorrer la ciudad y visitar lugares interesantes y eso. Bella se alivió que no quisiese ir de compras o algo así, mas estaba segura de que mañana no se libraría tal vez.

Bella se divertía al máximo, lo primero que hicieron fue recorrer los lugares más importantes y atractivos de la ciudad. Obviamente La Torre Eiffel no podía faltar entre esos lugares. Cuando Bella la miró, simplemente se sintió tan insignificante. Era tan imponente. A Bella le hubiese gustado visitar alguno que otro museo, pero como que ellas no tenían muchas ganas, sólo esperaba que mientras estuviesen aquí pudieran hacerlo.

Fueron a comer a uno de esos restaurantes que a Bella le parecían carísimos pero donde había comida muy deliciosa, y en efecto, estuvo grandiosa. A pesar de que ninguna, Bella en especial, conocía nada de comida francesa y eso, las otras les recomendaron lo que a ellas les gustaba más. Y a Bella le encantó, fue una gran comida. Quizá la mejor comida de su vida. Después de eso fueron a un gran parque, que a Bella le encantó por todo lo que había allí. Ella y Alice se pusieron a jugar como dos niñas pequeñas en la gran y elegante fuente que había allí, ganándose un buen regaño de uno de los vigilantes de allí. Aunque poco le entendieron.

Obviamente Bella no tenía conocimiento alguno de ese idioma, para su mala suerte, al contrario de Alice, que aunque no dominaba el idioma, sabía lo básico. Tanya e Irina sabían demasiado del idioma, pero no lo dominaban completamente, al contrario de Carmen y Eleazar, quienes no dominaban para nada el idioma.

Habían aprendido a adaptarse allí aun sin saber el idioma, aunque había sido difícil.

Recorrieron el enorme parque, Bella se deleitó con toda la naturaleza que había allí. Además, se veía hermoso porque en ese momento era la anochecida, soplaba una fresca y agradable brisa que movía el césped y los arbustos animadamente. El lugar parecía tener una vida completamente diferente durante la noche.

Después de un rato de pasear por allí, se hizo completamente de noche, las chicas ya estaban bastante cansadas, así que decidieron irse a casa de una vez, ya mañana continuarían vagando por allí. Cuando llegaron a casa se subieron directamente a sus recámaras, ninguna parecía tener hambre después de haber comido tanta cosa y media.

—Fue un gran día, ¿no crees? —comentó Alice mientras sacaba sus cosas del armario.

—Sí, lo ha sido —replicó Bella con una gran sonrisa.—Y tú decías que no te llevabas bien con ellas —añadió en voz baja.—Son muy divertidas, ¿cómo no puedes hacerlo?

—Sí, lo sé. Pero han cambiado, antes no eran así —afirmó Alice metiéndose al baño.—Supongo que han madurado o algo así.

Bella se echó a reír mientras Alice cerraba la puerta del baño.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿por qué?

—Pues… antes eran un poco más amargadas… casi no me hablaban porque supongo que era una niña —contestó Alice.

—¿Eras? ¿o lo sigues siendo? —se burló Bella. En ese momento Alice salió del baño y le dio una mala cara, como que no le daba gracia su chiste. Bella se echóa a reír.—Vamos, es una broma. Pero en fin… qué bien que hayan madurado —añadió Bella haciendo gestos con las manos en la última palabra.

—Supongo que sí. Vamos a dormir. Si hoy fue un día genial, estoy segura de que mañana lo será todavía más —dijo emocionada Alice.—¡Porque iremos de compras! Y no pongas esa cara, Bells, hoy fuiste tú la que escogió, mañana me toca a mí!

—Sí, sí, claro, como sea —replicó Bella mientras se dejaba caer en la suave y cómoda cama.

**N/A:**

Perdonen la tardanza, no tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé. Simplemente que a veces olvido los fics, lo siento, pero empezaré ya a escribir el próximo porque allí empieza lo interesante por fin. Espero que este capítulo no les haya aburrido demasiado, bueno, al menos yo no me aburrí escribiéndolo. Es más o menos lo que yo hice en mis vacaciones xD jajaja… **Igualito**.

En fin, por favor dejen review! Sé que es pedir demasiado puesto que no respondo sus reviews (qué más quisiera yo) y tardo en actualizar horrores, pero por favor, prometo que no tardaré con el próximo. SI es que siguen leyendo xD Espero de corazón que sí.

Por cierto, quiero comentar una situación algo embarazosa y frustrante. Resulta que, por lo que me han dicho, este fic se está haciendo idéntico a una película (no recuerdo el nombre ahora) algo que al principio me desconcertó un poco puesto que no la conocía, pero después que la busqué me quedé bastante sorprendida. Sí, es cierto, es_ idéntica_, por no decir igual, hasta ahora. Me dio muchísima pena con todas ustedes y casi tuve el impulso de borrar el fic, pero la verdad es que van por cosas muy diferentes, no tiene nada que ver con esa película este fic. En parte sí porque también habla sobre el tráfico de blancas y todo eso, pero las acciones y tramas son completamente diferentes, ¿vale?

Ya se darán cuenta conforme vaya avanzando el fic, supongo xD

**Mil gracias por leer,**

**~Leonannika.-**


	4. · Capítulo IV: Sopor ·

**.**

**.**

**.:: Blume Mitternacht ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo IV: Sopor **

**.**

**.**

**C**uando Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente, de inmediato algo vino a su cabeza, un pensamiento que la hizo dar un gritito y levantarse rápidamente de la cama, asustando un poco a Alice.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alice al ver la preocupación y el miedo en la cara de Bella.

—¡Renée! —exclamó Bella corriendo hacia donde estaban las maletas.—¡He olvidado llamarle! Seguramente debe de estar volviéndose loca.

Bella sacó su teléfono celular, lo había apagado antes de subir al vuelo, así que seguramente debía de tener como veinte llamadas perdidas de Renée. Cuando contestara…

—Vaya, Bella, olvidé recordártelo —dijo Alice un poco preocupada también. Conocía a Renée.—Quizá le llamó a mis padres ya.

Bella encendió el teléfono y mientras esperó a que se encendiera, se metió al cuarto de baño para poder hablar bien con ella. En cuanto cargó y puso aceptar a las veinte llamadas de Renée que tenía, Bella buscó el número de su madre y marcó rápidamente, ella no tardó ni dos segundos en contestarle.

—¡Bella, por Dios! ¿En dónde estabas?

—Mamá, lo siento, lo olvidé… —comenzó a hablar rápidamente Bella, antes de que su madre se pusiera histérica.

—¿¡Que se te olvidó! ¿Sabes lo preocupada estuve mientras esperaba una llamada que nunca llego? —le cortó Renée. Bella casi podía imaginársela al otro lado del teléfono, con aquella expresión de genuina, pero exagerada, preocupación.

—Sí, mamá, lo sé, ya te lo dije, perdón —susurró Bella rodando los ojos.—Estoy bien, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significaba que me dejaras con esta preocupación…

—¡Mamá, lo siento! ¿Sí? No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

—Eso espero, pero ya hablaremos cuando regreses, señorita —le reprendió Renée un poco irritada.

—Bien —dijo Bella lacónicamente mientras resoplaba. No entendía por qué exageraba tanto, la verdad es que estaba molesta con ella.

—¿Cómo te la estás pasando? —preguntó Renée cambiando de tema. Bella estaba molesta, ya no quería hablar con ella.

—Bien… —dijo.—Escucha mamá, tengo que irme, me están hablando —mintió Bella.

—Oh… bien —replicó Renée.—Espero que te estés divirtiendo mucho, te quiero hija, cuídate.

—Sí, claro —contestó Bella. Después de unos instantes cortó y resopló al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. Madres.

Salió de la habitación para encontrar que Alice había hecho ya las camas, ella le miró en cuanto la escuchó entrar.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—¡Bah! No tiene caso, es una exagerada —replicó Bella resoplando de nuevo.

—Pero se preocupa por ti —comentó Alice alzando una ceja.—Ya quisiera que mis padres se preocuparan por lo menos un poco más por mí, pero siempre están trabajando —se encogió de hombros Alice.

—Quizás no te gustaría tanto tener una madre tan exagerada como Renée, créeme.

Alice alzó un hombro mientras se dirigía al gran armario para sacar su ropa de moda. Bella se aventó su celular a su maleta y se dejó caer en la cama, suspirando. Alice se bañó rápidamente y en cuanto ésta salió ya cambiada Bella se metió a duchar también. Era algo tarde ya, así que desayunaron solas pues Kate y Tanya eran bastante madrugadoras y ya habían desayunado.

Cuando terminaron no supieron en dónde estaban las chicas, por lo que se pusieron a tontear por la enorme casa, viendo que había. Alice dijo que había cambiado bastante desde la última que la había visto, ahora estaba mucho más arreglada y lujosa. Bella no acababa de admirarse con todo lo que había.

Pero lo que más le fascinó fue cuando salieron al enorme jardín también, había muchísimos árboles de distintas especies, flores y arbustos. Parecía un día alegre con los pájaros cantando. Bella descubrió una enorme piscina, la brisa movía ligeramente el agua limpia de ésta, Bella se acercó a la orilla y miró su reflejo borroso en ella.

Alice se paró al lado de ella con una sonrisa maligna en la cara, rápidamente puso su mano en el hombro de Bella, con intención de empujarla al agua, pero cuál fue sorpresa cuando ella también fue empujada y las dos cayeron a la fresca agua. Las dos soltaron un gritito antes de azotar y hundirse en el agua, Bella salió rápidamente al a superficie y jadeo por aire, y por el frío también.

Alice también salió a su lado, algo sorprendida dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, para encontrarse con Tanya sonriendo malvadamente.

—Vaya, sí que me ha salido el tiro por la culata —murmuró ella. Tanya comenzó a reírse de nosotras a carcajadas, Alice y Bella se miraron por un momento antes de decidir obtener su venganza. Se lanzaron como balas hasta donde estaba ella y sin siquiera tener que ponerse de acuerdo la agarraron entre las dos de los tobillos y empujaron al agua.

Ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa también, Bella y Alice comenzaron a reírse también, olvidando completamente el frío que habían sentido hace algunos instantes.

Quizá la ducha había estado de más.

Bella y Alice fueron a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, no tenía caso bañarse de nuevo (por más sucio que sonara) el agua estaba limpia. Así que simplemente se cambiaron pues volverían a salir. Ya era casi de anochecida, habían estado en la piscina jugando pesadamente casi toda la tarde. Había sido demasiado divertido, pero ya estaba oscuro y además estaban cansadas.

A Bella le dolía todo el cuerpo, suponía que se debía a su falta de condición física.

Saldrían de nuevo, faltaba poco para la anochecida, pero habían conseguido el permiso de los tíos de Alice para hacerlo. Irina ya era mayor de edad, Bella suponía que la consideraban lo suficientemente madura como para dejarles salir a pasear un rato. Aún no tenían planeado a dónde ir, pero Bella estaba segura de que no comentaría a su madre cuando regresara sobre esta salida.

—Vamos, ponte esto —le dijo Alice dándole una falda de mezclilla algo corta para el gusto de Bella y una blusa azul.

—No lo creo —dijo Bella negando con la cabeza. Alice le puso mala cara.

—Oh, vamos, ¿es que nunca piensas ponértelo? —le preguntó. Bella recordaba que aquella ropa se la había regalado Alice en una de sus tantas salidas, a Bella no le había gustado mucho, era demasiado atrevida para ella, pero la había aceptado para complacerla. Nunca se la había puesto ni tenía planeado ponérsela, pero misteriosamente ese conjunto había aparecido en su maleta.

—Pero… ya casi es de anochecerá —se excusó patéticamente Bella.

—Aquí no hace frío, es temporada de calor —ánimo Alice. Bella suspiró, no le veía mucha razón a la salida como para ponerse ese tipo de ropa pero decidió ceder. Sólo sería por un rato.

Se fueron de nuevo en el auto de Tanya, esta vez era más tranquilo, no iban gritando, ni fingiendo bailar ni cantando con la música a todo volumen. La ciudad tenía una vista completamente diferente en la noche, cosa que Bella apreció enormemente, todo era tan diferente a su hogar. Había quedado fascinada.

Se pararon en un café que estaba enfrente del gran parque, Bella miró desde afuera como el local parecía tener un ambiente agradable. Ellas entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías del rincón, inmediatamente pidieron sus bebidas con ayuda de Tanya y Kate, no tardaron mucho en traérselas. No había mucha gente, cosa que parecía gustarle a Bella porque prefería estar en lugares tranquilos.

Comenzaron a tomar sus bebidas, la de Bella era un Dark Berry Mocha Frapuccino y era una delicia. Nunca lo había probado en su vida, pero no se arrepentía de haber escogido al azar en aquel menú tan grande y variado. Platicaron de cosas banales, mientras lo hacían se deleitaban con las deliciosas bebidas, entonces mientras la conversación se desviaba la mirada de Bella viajó a un rincón del café.

Vio allí a dos chicos demasiado apuestos, eran más o menos de la misma edad de Kate. Pero lo que le llamó más la atención a Bella fue que les miraban, los dos. Había algo que no le gustaba de ellos. Bella decidió dejar de mirarles y seguir como si nada con las chicas, aun así no dejó de sentir la insistente mirada de aquellos chicos y comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

Las otras tres no parecían darse cuenta de esto, pero Bella estaba a punto decirles cuando ellos se levantaron de su mesa y se dirigieron hacia ellas. Bella estaba segura de que no tenían muy buenas intenciones.

—Hey, hola chicas —dijo uno de ellos en su mismo idioma. Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿cómo sabía que no eran francesas? Esto sólo consiguió asustar más a Bella.

Tanya y Kate dirigieron su mirada hacia él, Bella pudo notar lo atractivo que les pareció a éstas dos. Prácticamente se lo comían con la mirada. Alice simplemente lo miraba sin expresión alguna, Bella dirigió entonces su mirada de nuevo a estos chicos.

—¿Qué hay? —dijo Tanya con una sonrisa coqueta. El chico se la devolvió, pareció una sonrisa sumamente encantadora, mas a Bella no le dio buena espina.

—Bueno, me parecieron unas preciosas chicas a las que les gusta divertirse —comenzó el chico—¿No les gustaría acompañarnos a una buena fiesta que por aquí cerca?

Bella que estaba algo asustada pensó que se negarían, pero para su sorpresa ellas aceptaron gustosas. Se habían vuelto completamente locas. Dirigió una mirada nerviosa e insistente a Alice, quien sólo atino a encogerse de hombros de nuevo. Su cara estaba llena de perspicacia. Ella tampoco parecía confiar en ellos.

Él le dio la dirección a Tanya y ya ni siquiera terminaron sus cafés, fueron al auto, con una Bella y Alice algo desconfiadas siguiéndoles. Bella no podía creer que las primas de Alice confiaran tanto en la gente desconocida, ¿cómo sabía que esos chicos no tenían malas intenciones? ¿qué tal si las iban a llevar a un lugar desierto para asaltarlas?

—Tanya, ¿en serio vamos a ir? —preguntó Alice.

—¡Claro! ¿por qué no? —contestó ella entusiasta.

—No creo que se buena idea —terció Bella con nerviosismo.—¿Cómo sabían que no hablamos francés? —añadió recordando.

—Pues supongo que nos escucharon hablar, ¿no crees? —replicó Kate encogiéndose de hombros. Bella pensó que quizás tenía razón, pero aún le seguía pareciendo muy extraño todo esto.

—Vamos, no se asusten, sólo iremos un rato —dijo Tanya riendo. Aunque estaba algo hastiada por las aguafiestas de su prima y amiga.

Bella se sorprendió mucho cuando llegaron a la dirección que indicaba el papelito, pero el lugar no le gustó nada a Bella, le hizo desconfiar todavía más, era una especie de club nocturno. Renée siempre le había metido desconfianza y algo de miedo a éste tipo de lugares y esta vez Bella sabía que tenía razón. La música estaba al máximo volumen, a Bella le molestaban los oídos, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ruido.

Había demasiada gente por todos lados, bailando, emborrachándose y haciendo desfiguros a causa del alcohol. Los chicos ya estaban allí y les dirigieron a una mesa que estaba un poco escondida, Bella y Alice se sentaron sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Las otras dos lo hicieron también. Uno de ellos se excusó diciendo que iría por algo de beber para todos, mientras que el otro, quien les había hablado primero, se quedó con ellas.

Así que Bella no tuvo oportunidad de decir que se quería ir de una vez, ellos comenzaron a platicar, y Bella se dedicó a observar hacia todos lados en busca de algún peligro o algo por el estilo. El chico volvió con una bandeja con varios vasos llenos de algo que Bella desconocía pero sabía que no era algo de fiar.

Él los repartió y cuando le dio uno a Bella, ésta vaciló al tomarlo pero finalmente lo hizo y se le quedó mirando. Subió la mirada y se encontró con aquel extraño chico mirándola con una sonrisa que le disgustó a Bella.

—¿Qué? ¿no piensas tomártelo? —fue lo que pudo escuchar por encima de la música. Bella no contestó. Siguió mirando el vaso sin saber lo que tenía que hacer, las otras tomaron de sus vasos sin pensarlo, incluso Alice, aunque lo hacía poco a poco. Algo temerosa. Los minutos pasaban y ellas descontroladas hablaban y reían, no pasaba nada malo, Bella pensó que quizás sólo había exagerado aunque algo en su interior seguía inquieta.

Inspiró la bebida, lo más seguro es que ni hubiera nada malo con ella, sólo eran imaginaciones suyas. Alice estaba extrañamente en calma, reía un poco mientras veía a las chicas reírse junto con los chicos también por alguna cosa que Bella se había perdido. Ella entonces le dio un trago al vaso, arrepintiéndose a causa de la fuerte quemazón que le dio en la garganta.

Los ojos le lloraron y la garganta le ardió, dejó el vaso en la mesa y se llevó la mano a la garganta. Haciendo una mueca.

La fiesta siguió, Bella no sintió nada y siguió bebiendo, pronto sintió una agradable calidez y somnolencia, se sintió muy a gusto mientras seguía viendo a los que parecían ser los nuevos amigos de Tanya y Kate, y el tiempo siguió pasando y pronto ella comenzó a ver borroso, muy borroso, se sintió mareada y ellas entonces se fueron con ellos, Bella no supo nada porque se sentía demasiado cansada como para importarle.

Sentía a Alice a su lado, pero ella sólo se concentraba en no cerrar los párpados que pronto comenzaron a pesarle demasiado, mientras a la vez trataba de deshacerse de esa relajante somnolencia que comenzaba a invadirla completamente. Pero no pudo, fue sintiéndose más y más cansada hasta que, sin que ella fuera consciente, sus ojos se cerraron por fin.

**N/A:**

Nota edición 14/11/10.

Edward aparecerá en todo su esplendor en el sexto capítulo, probablemente al final del quinto, esto para aquellas que querían saber. Estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo ahora mismo, probablemente lo suba dentro de un rato. Hice unas cuantas correciones a la historia, es por eso que la subí de nuevo, pero no es necesario leerla de nuevo.

Lamento toda esta tardanza, me apena mucho, pero intentaré encontrar ritmo e inspiración. Ojalá que sigan leyendo, dejando sus comentarios y sino… lo lamentaré mucho, aun sabiendo que me lo merezco O.o

**~Leon/Firo.**


	5. · Capítulo V: Confuso Despertar ·

**|Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

**.**

**.**

**.::: Blume Mitternacht :::.**

**.:::.**

**Capítulo V: Confuso Despertar  
**

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**C**uando Bella despertó, sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar o algo parecido. El despertar fue acompañado de un gran dolor punzante que en ocasiones subía de intensidad. Ella jadeó cuando el dolor se volvió a sentir más intenso y entonces reparó en que no veía nada.

Había abierto los ojos y sólo se había topado con oscuridad. Pudo sentir el suave y grueso pedazo de tela alrededor de sus ojos y que cubría sus ojos de toda visión. No sabía qué había pasado ni por qué tenía eso, pero cuando ella quiso levantar la mano para quitárselo, notó también que sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda.

Comenzó a entrarle el pánico, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, vendada de ojos y atada de manos y pies. Pero lo peor era que no sabía qué o cómo había pasado esto, ni en dónde estaba ni qué estaba pasando. No recordaba absolutamente nada, por más que lo intentaba. El dolor intenso de cabeza sólo le permitía recordar el viaje a Francia, las primas de Alice y su salida a una noche de chicas.

Y entonces le pegó, el recuerdo de aquellos extraños chicos que le habían traído malas sensaciones a Bella. Esos chicos que no le habían agradado y que Bella había clasificado como muy raros. Al final había tenido razón, ellos habían hecho algo con sus bebidas y por eso estaban aquí. Sólo se veía así misma repentinamente viendo fijamente la oscuridad.

Tuvo mucho pánico. La respiración se hizo entrecortada y pesada, el pulso se aceleró y se puso más alerta. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a ir alrededor de lo que estaba pasando, preguntándose qué estaría pasando ahora y qué sería de ella, pero más importante: Alice. ¿Qué habían hecho con ella? ¿Sólo Bella había sido la afectada o Alice también? Bella sólo deseaba que Alice estuviese bien.

Ella comenzó a moverse, intentando desatarse inútilmente. Era casi imposible. Las cuerdas que estaban alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos firmemente. Ella sólo se estaba cortando la piel con su esfuerzo. Jadeó de frustración y desesperación. Tenía que tener la cabeza despejada para poder hacer algo.

Con esos pensamientos llenos de miedo y preocupaciones sólo estaban haciendo que temblara, entrara en pánico y no pudiese librarse de las ataduras. No sabía si en ese momento alguien la estaría observando…

Se movió entre las cuerdas sobre la superficie en donde estaba. Era frío y liso suelo de concreto. Ella se arrastró simplemente por hacerlo hasta que finalmente se encontró con pared. Su respiración seguía siendo pesada, podía escucharla resonar por la habitación. Movía paranoicamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si esperara que alguien la tomara del brazo y comenzara hacerle algo.

Pensó en Alice, en qué sería de ella, pero pensó más en Renée, en que debió haber escuchado sus advertencias y que por primera vez debió haber hecho caso a sus pensamientos paranoicos. Deseó haberse quedado en casa junto con Alice y estar haciendo compras tontas. Deseó no haber salido con esas primas tan irresponsables. Era más que obvio que estaba secuestrada y que iban a dañarla probablemente. La idea de no ver más la luz y de no saber nunca de Renée hizo que sollozara y las lágrimas humedecieran la tela que cubría sus ojos.

Repentinamente ella se quedó queda y quieta, cuando escuchó en algún punto de la habitación escuchó el roce de la superficie de una puerta contra el suelo. Alguien estaba entrado a donde fuese que ella estuviera. Comenzó a temblar del miedo y un sollozo escapó de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

Sintió una mano tomar su brazo y ella jadeó, intentó apartarse pero la persona que le agarró era muy fuerte. De un tirón logró levantarla del suelo y la cargó. Bella intentó resistirse inútilmente, estaba muy entrada en pánico y sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría del miedo y la desesperación. El hombre la llevó cargando hasta dejarla en algún otro lugar, mientras Bella seguía llorando, esta vez sin ocultarlo.

Alguien retiró la venda que tenía en los ojos, mostrándole el horror que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Ella tuvo que parpadear varias veces para quitarse las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos y para intentar acostumbrarse a la luz. Seguía estando en el suelo, alguien estaba junto a ella y comenzaba a cortarle las ataduras.

Bella no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero comenzó a asustarse más y más cuando vio que no eran las únicas chicas en la habitación. Había un montón más de desconocidas. Todas estaban igual llorosas y temblorosas. Ella tuvo el impulso de gritar, de exigir una explicación a lo que estaba pasando aquí, pero no tenía voz. Ellas tampoco tenían voz, de eso podía estar segura Bella. Sólo estaban ausentes, como ella, extrañamente relajadas. Probablemente ella todavía tenía los efectos de lo que le habían dado.

Mientras ella pensaba sintió que una mano la agarró y levantó bruscamente, Bella se volvió temerosa y se encontró con otro hombre igual de intimidante. Éste no la miró, simplemente la arrastró por la habitación hasta llevarla cerca de un hombre que estaba sentado detrás de una mesa. _«¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto, por Dios?», _pensaba Bella muy entrada en pánico.

Bella se quedó congelada en el sitio en donde le habían dejado, casi en medio de la habitación y justo enfrente de la mesa desde donde el hombre le observaba atentamente. La cabeza seguía dándole fuertes punzadas y se sentía algo desorientada, no sabía qué hacer. No respondía su cuerpo. Sólo estaba estática mirando el desastre que había a su alrededor.

—Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dijo con una voz ronca. Había una mujer a su lado que Bella no había notado antes, ella también le miraba penetrantemente. ¿Le estaban examinando? ¿Para qué?

—Niña, quítate la ropa —ordenó repentinamente la mujer que estaba su lado. Ella era rubia y de estatura mediana, con una mirada gélida, imponente e inexpresiva. Su voz era déspota y severa.

Bella sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, negándose por completo a hacer algo como eso. ¿Por qué diablos le pedían algo como eso? Antes de que pudiese seguir pensando más, alguien tiró fuertemente de su cabello, haciendo que Bella soltara un fuerte jadeó. —Vamos, muñeca, no me hagas quitártela yo mismo… —sintió que murmuraban en su oído.

La voz resultó ser muy desagradable, hizo que Bella quisiese alejarse de ese hombre y que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran. El dueño de esa voz no le agradó en lo absoluto. Bella al mirar a las personas que tenía enfrente y sentir la mano que tiraba de su cabello, se dio cuenta con desesperación que no tenía más remedio que obedecer.

Ella comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones y para su alivio le soltaron el cabello. Ella se bajó los pantalones y después continuó con su blusa, intentando tardarse lo más posible. Las lágrimas de humillación y terror eran imposibles de detener.

La mujer repentinamente se acercó a Bella y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, observando cada detalle de su cuerpo, aprobándola. Pudo sentir sus miradas recorriendo su cuerpo, sintió que su piel ardía y quemaba de la manera más desagradable bajo sus miradas. Bella se sintió sucia y avergonzada, desesperada. No le gustaba que ese hombre la mirara. Ni mucho menos esa mujer.

—Está muy bien. Delgada, estatura media, buena condición física. Sus proporciones no son pequeñas y son firmes… Cabello… —ella decía, observándola detalladamente y tomando sus mechones de cabello.—¿Eres pura, querida?

La pregunta hizo que Bella llorara más fuerte y sollozara. Este era el fin. Estaba completamente jodida. Seguramente iban a abusar de ella o algo por el estilo. Recordó a su mamá de nuevo, a Alice, todo lo que había pasado, se lamentó por ello y en esos momentos quiso desaparecer o morir. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Qué tenían preparado para ella en este sitio?

—Te hice una pregunta, niña, contéstame —dijo la mujer. Bella asintió frenéticamente y entonces la mujer sonrió complacida, pudo ver que el hombre detrás de la mesa también lo hacía.

—Definitivamente llamará la atención… Se puede dar por un muy alto precio —comentó la mujer. Su gélida e imponente mirada seguía recorriéndola. ¿Qué la iban a dar a un alto precio? ¿De qué hablaban? _¿Acaso la iban a vender? _

—Ya lo creo, Jane. No nos traen vírgenes muy seguido, sería un artículo muy especial —dijo el hombre sonriendo desagradablemente con satisfacción. Bella notó que había algo raro en la forma que hablaban, era un extraño acento, como italiano.

Ellos continuaban hablando en un tono de voz tan bajo y rápido que Bella no pudo seguir captando sus palabras. La cabeza seguía dando fortísimas punzadas que casi le hacían explotar de dolor y ella pronto estalló en llanto debido a lo que estaba escuchando. Las rodillas se sintieron débiles, la cabeza pesada y casi no pudo respirar.

Antes de que Bella pudiese caer al suelo, _Jane_ la agarró bruscamente del brazo y la llevó hacia otra habitación, que estaba vacía a diferencia de otras. Ella se quedó parada en medio de la habitación, estaba completamente ida, congelada, llena de pánico al no saber absolutamente nada y los presentimientos que comenzaba a tener. Su mente comenzaba a deducir rápidamente lo que estaba pasando.

—Seguro que el azul te queda muy bien —comentó Jane para sí misma. Ella se alejó de Bella y minutos después regresó con una prenda de color azul turquesa. Bella apenas y reparó en ella cuando Jane se la dio. —Ponte todo lo que te he dado, rápido.

Bella le miró suplicante, pero ella sólo recibió el apremio de Jane —Vamos, querida, sino tendré que hacerlo yo misma.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos obedeció, quedando desnuda ante la mirada de la tal Jane y comenzando a cambiarse rápidamente. Bella seguía mareada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que probablemente por la presión y el miedo en cualquier momento iría a parar al suelo.

—Le queda perfecto —dijo Jane, apartándose un poco para mirarla bien. Bella apenas y la escuchó.—Eso eso —Jane la llevó hasta una silla que estaba en algún punto de la habitación y la sentó. Bella seguía ausente, temblaba involuntariamente, se mordía el labio y miraba al frente sin mirar realmente.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, era como si estuviese en shock o algo por el estilo. El miedo seguro que había invadido su cuerpo y hacía que no pudiese pensar con claridad. La voz de Jane la trajo sin evitarlo a la realidad —Tómate esto.

Bella miró lo que le estaba ofreciendo, era una copa con un líquido rojizo que Bella desconocía. Ella sacudió la cabeza, no tenía idea de lo que era eso, pero definitivamente no debería de tomarlo —No te estoy preguntando, tómatelo ahora.

Ella recelosa tomó la copa que le ofrecía, esta tembló en su mano mientras se la llevaba a la boca. _«Probablemente moriré…», _pensó Bella mientras la ingería. Instantes después sintió un fuerte mareó, que hizo que todo le diera vueltas y de pronto se sintiese relajada. Mucho más relajada de lo que había estado.

—Está lista —era como una voz lejana.—Ya es hora de sacarla.

—Vaya, vaya, pero qué hermosa chica —dijo aquel hombre que había obligado a Bella a quitarse la ropa. Él tenía una mirada enferma y pervertida en ella, casi la desvestía con la mirada. Miraba a Bella en su vestido azul profundo, que era muy delgado y ligero, le quedaba justo y enmarcaba más su figura. Tenía un escote atrevido y el corte le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

—¿Qué quieres aquí, James? Deberías estar trabajando —dijo Jane con voz gélida. Él la ignoró, seguía comiéndose a la Bella ausente y enferma. Le parecía demasiado tentadora en ese atuendo.

—Esta chica me gusta mucho…. ¿Crees que Aro me permita quedármela? —Jane le lanzó una mirada asesina y exasperada.

—¿Quieres otra? No lo creo, ella se venderá por precio alto. No creas que te la va a soltar tan fácilmente…

—Pagaré lo que sea por esa mujer…

—¿Para qué quieres otra? Ya te has llevado a muchas y… misteriosamente nunca las han visto otra vez.

—Me aburro fácilmente, eso es todo. Pero presiento que ella me entretendrá por un largo tiempo.

· **Nota de Autor:**

**+N**o sé qué puedan decirme de este capítulo. Al principio no me costó trabajo escribirlo, pero conforme avancé empecé a dudar si estaba llevando bien la situación. Obviamente no tengo experiencia con este tipo de cosas y aunque quise investigar, no encontré gran cosa en qué basarme o algo así. No quise explayarme demasiado, temiendo que no lo escribiera con la suficiente seriedad, por eso intenté no ser muy explícita.

Agradecería si pudiesen decirme con toda la franqueza lo que debo agregarle, quitarle o cambiarle, quiero que quede lo mejor posible. Empezaré a escribir el próximo capítulo ahora mismo, en ese ya saldrá Edward. Agradeceré de corazón a aquellos que tengan la atención de dejarme un review.

Gracias,

**~Leon. **


	6. NoData

**Chicas y chicos, esto no es un capítulo. Antes de que intenten mandarme a la joda, sólo quiero anunciar que SÍ continuaré esta historia, pero publicada como otro fic y con otro nombre. Es decir, el argumento inicial seguirá siendo el mismo, pero cambié por completo lo del viaje a Francia de Alice y Bella por otra cosa y aumente el ritmo de la rapidez de la historia. Todo esto lo hice porque no me sentía cómoda sabiendo que el fic era idéntico a una película y preferí poner un argumento-base más cliché. De allí en fuera todo lo demás será lo mismo, ¿vale? La publiqué como otra historia porque quería empezar de nuevo, además de que con eso no estoy descartando algún día llegar a intentar continuar esta historia... **

**No sé si quieran seguir leyendo, probablemente ya estén hastiadas de tanto retraso (lo comprendo enteramente) pero, bueno, es su decisión si quieren 'seguir' (por decírlo así) leyendo esta historia en la otra historia xD Probablemente lo único positivo de esto e****s que ya he escrito unos cuantos capítulos y estaré actualizando con prontitud. Espero que puedan comprender mis razones y no se molesten demasiado conmigo... LOL.**

**Si les interesa, pues les dejo el enlace: /s/6621948/1/Doll_Is_Mine (Solo tienen que pegarlo después de net en la barra de dirección del navegador) O sino búsquenla como 'Doll Is Mine'. **

Feliz Año Nuevo y sinceramente,

**Leon. **


End file.
